Речные утки
| wikispecies = Anas | commons = Category:Anas | itis = 175062 | ncbi = 8835 | section name = Виды | section text = * См. раздел «Систематика» }} thumb|right|280px|Самец [[клоктуна]] thumb|right|280px|[[Южноамериканская широконоска]] thumb|right|280px|Пара [[Шилохвость|шилохвостей]] Речные утки ( ) — род птиц семейства утиных. Включает в себя таких птиц, как крякв, свиязей, шилохвостей, чирков, широконосок и других птиц, разделённых на отдельные категории — подроды. Некоторые орнитологи предлагают повысить статус этих подродов до отдельных родов.Carboneras, Carles (1992): Family Anatidae (Ducks, Geese and Swans). In: del Hoyo, Josep; Elliott, Andrew & Sargatal, Jordi (editors): Handbook of Birds of the World, Volume 1: Ostrich to Ducks: 536—629. Lynx Edicions, Barcelona. ISBN 84-87334-10-5 Систематика Филогенетическое положение видов из этого рода считается одним из самый спорных среди всех современных групп птиц. Одним из препятствий, мешающим орнитологам составить полную картину эволюционного развития речных уток, является тот факт, что расхождение двух основных групп рода — крякв и чирков — произошло относительно недавно (приблизительно во второй половине плейстоцена) и за очень короткий промежуток времени. Кроме того, вероятно, что в процессе эволюции речных уток немаловажную роль сыграла частая гибридизация между этими птицами, особенно внутри подродов. Молекулярные исследования путём анализа последовательностей мтДНК создают дополнительную путаницу, демонстрируя сомнительные результаты родственных связей между видами.Kulikova, Irina V.; Drovetski, S. V.; Gibson, D. D.; Harrigan, R. J.; Rohwer, S.; Sorenson, Michael D.; Winker, K.; Zhuravlev, Yury N. & McCracken, Kevin G. (2005): Phylogeography of the Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos): Hybridization, dispersal, and lineage sorting contribute to complex geographic structure. Auk 122(3): 949—965. онлайн Тем не менее, можно выделить некоторые основные клады. Например, это объединяющий крякв классический подрод Anas представляет собой монофилетическую (в широком смысле, не голофилетическую) группу, которая у современных систематиков не вызывает вопросов. С другой стороны, филогенетика чирков выглядит очень запутанной. В настоящее время более или менее становится очевидным, что свиязи имеют более отдалённое родство к другим настоящим уткам, нежели чем кряквы, и должны быть вынесены в отдельный род. То же самое относится к клоктуну, к чирку-трескунку, к «черношапочной» группе Punanetta, и широконоскам и другим птицам с голубыми крыльями. Свиязи по отношению к другим видам имеют общие морфологические''Livezey, B. C.'' (1991): A phylogenetic analysis and classification of recent dabbling ducks (Tribe Anatini) based on comparative morphology. Auk 108(3): 471—507. онлайн и поведенческие''Johnson, Kevin P.; ''McKinney, Frank; Wilson, Robert & Sorenson, Michael D. (2000): The evolution of postcopulatory displays in dabbling ducks (Anatini): a phylogenetic perspective. Animal Behaviour 59(5): 953—963 онлайн характеристики, однако отличие в их мтДНК двух митохондриальных белок-кодирующих генов — цитохромы b (cyt''b'') и 2-й субъединицы никотинамид-дегидрогеназы (ND2)Sorenson et al (1999): Relationships of the extinct moa-nalos, flightless Hawaiian waterfowl, based on ancient DNA. Proceedings of the Royal Society. также говорит о том, что их статус должен быть повышен до отдельного рода Mareca (также включив туда серую утку и касатку). Виды Предложенный список предложен на основании морфологических, молекулярных и поведенческих характеристик. * Возможный род N.N. ** * Возможный род Querquedula ** * Возможный род Punanetta ** ** ** * Возможный род Spatula ** ** *** Anas cyanoptera borreroi — возможно вымер в конце XX века ** ** ** ** * Возможный род Mareca ** ** ** ** * Подрод Chaulelasmus ** *** Anas strepera couesi — вымерла во второй половине XIX века * Подрод Eunetta ** * Подрод Dafila ** ** *** Anas eatoni eatoni *** Anas eatoni drygalskii ** *** Anas georgica georgica *** Anas georgica niceforoi — вымерла в 1950-е ** (ранее Poecilonetta) ** (ранее Poecilonetta) ** (ранее Nettion) * Подрод Nettion ** Клад Индийского океана *** *** *** **** Anas gibberifrons remissa — вымерла (около 1959) *** (ранее в составе Anas gibberifrons) *** ** Зеленокрылый клад *** *** (ранее в составе Anas crecca) *** **** Андский чирок (Anas (flavirostris) andinum) ** Новозеландский клад *** *** (ранее в составе Anas aucklandica) *** Чирок островов Маккери (Anas cf. chlorotis) — ископаемый вид *** (ранее в составе Anas aucklandica) * Подрод Melananas ** * Подрод Anas ** Африканские виды («''Afranas''») *** *** ** Американский клад *** (иногда в составе Anas platyrhynchos) **** Anas fulvigula fulvigula (иногда в составе Anas platyrhynchos) *** (иногда в составе Anas platyrhynchos) *** (иногда в составе Anas platyrhynchos) ** Тихоокеанский клад *** Марианская кряква (Anas (platyrhynchos) oustaleti) (иногда рассматривается как подвид Anas superciliosa) *** (иногда в составе Anas platyrhynchos) *** *** (иногда в составе Anas platyrhynchos) **** Лисянская кряква (Anas cf. laysanensis) — гипотеза; вымерла с 1845 г. *** ** Неясный статус *** *** *** Anas (poecilorhyncha) zonorhyncha — иногда рассматривается как подвид Anas superciliosa * Ранее рассматриваемые в составе рода ''Anas'' ** ** ** Литература Категория:Утиные Категория:Роды птиц